<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日常三：夹心饼干（后篇）-if线 by umi_shaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390168">日常三：夹心饼干（后篇）-if线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw'>umi_shaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade&amp;Floyd与监督生的日常 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>扭曲仙境同人<br/>乙女向 &amp; 3P &amp; R18<br/>私设人鱼（Jade）体温偏低<br/>在mostro lounge设定了一个给Jade和Floyd使用的员工房间</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade&amp;Floyd与监督生的日常 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日常三：夹心饼干（后篇）-if线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[休息日下午 mostro lounge内 Jade&amp;Floyd员工房间]</p><p>门外响起逐渐接近的脚步声，带着一点拖沓的鞋跟声。</p><p>烘干衣服这么快的吗？但只要能换回衣服就好，我期待地望向门口，出声喊：“Jade——”</p><p>门把手转动，门扇打开后显露出的是Floyd。</p><p>“前辈”这个词被我掐在了喉咙里。</p><p>“为什么小虾米喊的是Jade？”Floyd走过来，高挑的体型让旁边坐着的我感到了压迫感，“小虾米不想见到我吗？”</p><p>“因为……Floyd前辈这个时候不是应该在打扫水池吗？”</p><p>“啊——那个太麻烦了不想做——”，Floyd伸腿将旁边的椅子勾了过来，坐在我身后，双腿随意地屈伸在我左右两侧，双手伸过来圈住我的肩膀，下巴轻轻搭在我头发上面，“为什么我闻到蘑菇的气味了，Jade又做了蘑菇的料理吗？小虾米你吃了蘑菇吗？”</p><p>“啊、是的呢。”我试图忽视不自在的感觉，“Jade前辈做的蘑菇料理真的很好吃呢。”</p><p>“我讨厌蘑菇——”Floyd突然委屈起来，“我不要闻到蘑菇的味道——”，圈住我肩膀的手臂突然收紧，我被往后带靠在椅背上，Floyd低头埋在我的颈窝里，柔软的双唇轻吻我的脖子。</p><p>我能听见Floyd埋在我脖颈里深呼吸的声音：“Floyd前辈？你、你怎么了？”</p><p>“啊哈♡ 颤抖的小虾米真可爱♡”Floyd心情高涨起来，“小虾米今天身上有一股好香的味道呢，小虾米不知道吗？”</p><p>“……是我今早用的沐浴露的味道吧，我记得我用的是柑橘气味的——”</p><p>“不——对——！”Floyd大声打断了我，“是很甜很甜的、带着一点甜腥气的味道哦♡——”</p><p>“什么？”我一脸茫然。</p><p>“……是排卵的味道吧？”Jade笑着站在门边说，“尤其是在监督生换下的内裤上，这股味道特别浓厚呢。身为海鳗的我们嗅觉太灵敏了，这真是困扰。”</p><p>“对对♡就是雌性发情的味道——我好喜欢闻小虾米呀——”</p><p>“等、等等，”我吓得挣扎着撇开Floyd的手臂，跳了起来，“你们在说什么呀？”</p><p>“Floyd，”Jade有些皱着眉，慢慢走进房间，“请不要说那么粗俗的词语，这不符合陆地上人类的礼仪哦。”</p><p>“我知道啦——”Floyd站起来伸长手臂一下子又抓住我紧紧地抱住，“说起来Jade你是不是给小虾米吃了蘑菇料理！现在小虾米嘴里都是蘑菇的味道，好讨厌啊——我明明还想和小虾米继续亲亲的——”</p><p>“Floyd前、前辈？”我缩在Floyd怀里，自己的心跳得非常剧烈，他们一定听见了。</p><p>“上面的嘴不行的话，那就下面的嘴如何？”Jade在我身后说。</p><p>“啊♡这样也可以哟♡”Floyd轻松地将我抱起来放在床上。</p><p>原本就勉强披在我身上的外套一下子就滑脱了下来，我光溜溜地身体暴露在他们面前。我的脸一下子涨红了，开始不知道要说什么，“什么、我只有一个嘴巴啊！”</p><p>Jade坐在我身后床上，双手从我背后环抱着我，一只手从我胸前抚摸着我的脸，手指用了点力让我看向Jade：“监督生不需要害怕，我会待在你身边的。”</p><p>Floyd跪在床尾，开心地将我的双腿撑开：“啊、这么细的缝能用吗？”</p><p>我羞耻得试图尽力闭拢双腿，大腿夹住了Floyd的脸。Floyd把双手卡在我两腿膝盖窝里，强迫我抬起张开了双腿：“小虾米真是的，这样我就只能用舌头啦。”说完Floyd低头伸出细长的舌头，往我隐秘的地方探索。</p><p>“等等、这也太让人羞耻了……”我感觉到有一条细细滑滑的东西进入了我的身体，有些温热的呼吸喷在我的花核上，让我的身体颤抖不已。</p><p>身后的Jade捏着我的脸颊对我说：“监督生身体太僵硬了，请放松一下吧。”说完就吻上了我，Jade细长的舌滑进了我的口腔，搅动着我的舌头，我被吻得头晕脑胀，下身也被舌头搅动得湿透了。当Jade放开我的双唇时，两人的津液交融在一起拉成了晶莹的丝线。我靠在Jade怀里，感受下身传来一阵又一阵的刺激，“等、等等，”我的身体有些不受控制地微微颤抖，“这感觉太奇怪了……”，Jade在我身后紧紧抱着我上身不让我离开，我只能被动地承受Floyd埋在我腿间的热烈的亲吻，突然一阵强烈的刺激让我挺直了背脊，“啊、等、那里……”</p><p>“是这里吗？”Floyd带着坏意咧嘴，舌尖故意在那个点强烈地摩擦着，嘴唇含上了我的花核，过于强烈的刺激让我下意识反手抓紧了Jade的衬衫，快感涌没了我，我的脑子突然一片空白。</p><p>“啊♡涌出了好多好多♡”Floyd在我面前站了起来，“味道太浓烈了——我受不了了，小虾米♡我要进来了哦♡”</p><p>下身突然被撑开了一部分，明显的异物感让我全身僵硬了，我往下看过去，Floyd正扶着他的分身试图捅进来，“等等、太大了呃不行的——”，我挣扎起来，听见Jade在身后有些无奈地说：“Floyd，你吓到监督生了，真是的。监督生好不容易放松下来的身体又开始紧张起来了啊。”</p><p>“啊——我忍耐不下去了嘛——”Floyd用力地卡着我的大腿试图进入。</p><p>“不——”我乱蹬着腿，Jade突然抱起我的腰，将我抱离Floyd。我被转过身趴着放在床上，“Jade前辈……？”</p><p>Jade坐在我面前，他将我的手搭在他的肩膀上，说：“这样就可以了哦。”</p><p>我不明所以：“什么？”</p><p>“啊哈♡”Floyd在我身后开心地笑着，“终于能进去啦♡”</p><p>我感到下身突然被贯穿了，手指揪紧了Jade的衬衫，好在之前高潮涌出的津液润滑了不少，还在我可以忍受的范围内，我的生理性眼泪控制不住涌了出来，咬紧了双唇。Floyd在我身后开心地喊着：“啊——好舒服♡”</p><p>Jade轻轻舔舐我的眼泪，“监督生放松一些吧。”，他一只手轻轻搂着我的腰，让我能更轻松一些地趴伏在他身上，一只手温柔地轻揉着我的胸部。我抬起头看向Jade，有些失神地喊着他的名字。</p><p>“啊——现在在小虾米身体里的是我哦，小虾米你知道你应该喊谁嘛？”Floyd有些生气，开始小幅度地抽动起来。</p><p>“啊、等、”我整个人被动地随着身后Floyd的抽动也开始动了起来，Jade在我面前温柔地注视着我，我整个人羞耻得像是煮熟的虾，我看见Jade双腿间明显地隆起，我抬起头看向Jade：“Jade……前辈？”</p><p>“啊——小虾米真是的——”Floyd突然剧烈地反复撞击着我，下身传来摩擦的快感让我的脑子变得奇怪了起来：“等等、太快了——Flo——”</p><p>Jade突然吻住了我，我没能喊出Floyd的名字。我抱着Jade的脖子，上半身都被他抱在怀里，感受着自己胸部被他持续温柔地轻揉。</p><p>身后Floyd激烈地猛撞着我，“小虾米里面好舒服啊♡又烫又湿滑♡我感觉自己快要融化在里面了♡♡”，抽动的同时带出了明显的水声，“呐、小虾米，让我射在里面吧♡”</p><p>我被Floyd在身后抽插得头晕脑胀，只能“呜呜”地发出自己也搞不懂的呻吟，Floyd在我体内的肉茎又胀大了一圈，反复用力地摩擦着我下身内部的褶皱，Floyd用力地卡着我的腰，在一次大力撞击后，Floyd的肉茎像心跳一样，将精液一股一股地喷涌进我的子宫里。</p><p>“啊♡好舒服，Jade也一起来做嘛？”Floyd射完后松开了我的腰，转而揉捏着我的臀肉，拖着腔调问。</p><p>尚未满足的我眼眶盈满了生理性眼泪，饱含期待地望向Jade。</p><p>“那是当然。”Jade跪坐在我面前，抱着我的腰，让我张开双腿跨坐在他身上，让我的花核和他的肉茎隔着裤子布料轻轻磨蹭着，“监督生想要吗？”</p><p>“啊……Jade……前辈……”我发烫而无力的手搂着Jade脖颈，心跳得剧烈。</p><p>“监督生想要吗？”Jade耐心地又问一次。</p><p>“唔……想要……”我涨红着脸回答，将脸埋在他锁骨前，Jade凉凉的体温让我贴得很舒服。</p><p>“那我很乐意为你服务。”Jade低声笑着回复我，他将裤子解开，我顺从地抬起身子，对准他的分身缓慢地坐了下去。</p><p>Jade轻缓温柔地填满了我下身的空虚，这种满足感让我忍不住发出了一声叹息。我配合着Jade的节奏用下身慢慢地吞吐着他的身体，Jade低下头细细吻着我的脸颊，我紧贴着Jade的胸膛，在他轻撞下发出一声一声细碎的呻吟。</p><p>“什么呀，为什么小虾米这个时候才看起来特别舒服的样子？”Floyd在我身后观察着。</p><p>“那是因为Floyd太粗暴了啊，”Jade恶意地笑着，“看呀，监督生这样才能进入状态呢。”</p><p>“啊~Jade好狡猾，明明我也有出力的~”，Floyd开始抚摸我的后背，指腹顺着我的脊骨下滑到尾骨附近。</p><p>“等、等下，好痒呀。”我被痒得收缩着下面的嘴，将Jade的肉茎紧紧地绞住。</p><p>“啊、监督生，”Jade急促地吸气，“我有些忍耐不住了呢。”Jade扶着我的侧腰，开始大幅度地顶起我。我紧紧抱着他呻吟着：“啊♡我快不行了♡”</p><p>“啊哈♡好像好有趣的样子♡”Floyd突然笑了起来，低头开始吻我的后背。</p><p>他用柔软湿滑的舌头轻舔着我的脊骨，“不要、Floyd前辈，我变得好奇怪……”Jade在我前面卡着我的腰开始加快了抽插，兴奋的刺激让我气息变得急促了起来，我控制不住呻吟起来，Floyd在后面用双手大力揉搓着我的臀肉，舌尖在我脊骨皮肤上滑动，“啊♡♡”，刺激一波又一波地冲刷着我的脑子，我下身体内的褶皱都被Jade摩擦成了他的肉茎的形状，我的意识如同Floyd用力揉捏的臀肉已经变形了，“Jade、好舒服♡啊……啊♡♡”Jade突然用力地吻了我，同时深埋在我体内的肉茎也将精液射向深处。</p><p>“啊♡……啊啊♡……”我失神地趴在Jade胸膛前，沉浸在高潮的兴奋中。</p><p>“好好玩♡”Floyd在笑着，“让我看看小虾米♡”，Floyd轻轻地将我抬起一些，Jade的肉茎“噗啾”一声拔了出来，Floyd将我臀部往上撅起：“呜哇、明明刚才还只是一条缝的，现在已经变成张开那么大的嘴啦♡都能看见里面的精液了呢♡♡”，Floyd用手垫在我下腹，开始轻按起来：“啊哈♡好多精液流出来了哦♡嘴巴还在一张一合的、好可爱♡♡”</p><p>“请……请不要这样！”我感觉到精液流出来，被Floyd这么直接地说出来实在是太羞耻了。</p><p>“啊哈♡”Floyd情绪特别高涨，“小虾米是还想要精液吗？可以哟♡我也还想继续做呢♡”</p><p>“……什么？”我刚说出口，Floyd就已经将他恢复好精神的粗壮的肉茎一口气撞进我体内，刚刚我体内还在流出的精液也被他刮进来大半，“啊——啊啊啊♡♡♡”，高潮的余韵还没退完，我被Floyd刺激得忍不住大声呻吟，手指深陷Jade头发里紧紧抓着。</p><p>“啊哈哈哈哈哈♡♡”Floyd不等我缓过来就直接开始用力抽插起来，“小虾米很有感觉的样子呢♡小虾米喜欢吗？”</p><p>“——Floyd前辈♡、喜、喜欢♡♡——”</p><p>Jade将手掌抚上我用力抓他头发的手，手指和我的手相扣：“监督生，你抓得我好疼呀。”</p><p>“啊、Jade前辈、对不起——”</p><p>“小虾米♡现在在你身体里动的是谁呀♡♡”</p><p>“——Floyd前辈♡♡——”</p><p>Jade用另外一只手捏着我的下巴强迫我看向他：“监督生、你现在看着的是谁？”</p><p>“——Jade♡前辈♡♡——”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>